Victorious Roleplaying Wiki talk:Administration Team
To report a problem, please leave a message New Policy for Blank/Incomplete Pages Hey, in the past few days, I've had a few character requests which I claimed, then they've been too lazy to edit their page and type it out. Can we update our policy to say that incomplete pages will be deleted within a certain timespan after they've been made or something? That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 13:33, January 25, 2012 (UTC) KBed I got KBed for no reason. I said I would make another info page, and Ant KBed me for no reason. 16:18, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I KB'ed him for rudeness towards the other users. MEGAN♥ [[User talk:Ant 157349|'Kiss me ki-ki-,' kiss me ♥']] 16:20, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yup, what Megan said. In fact you can keep everything. YEAH, YEAH! Except for me!! <33 16:21, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, he was being totally rude. So, he had a reason to be KB'd. HI! :D ~GotThatNerdySwag~ 16:23, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Well, I don't exactly know what happened, but users said she/he was being rude, so I suppose there was a reason- but I have no idea what really went on. [[User:SunriseHorseForever|'So don't you worry your pretty little mind, ]][[Message Wall:SunriseHorseForever|'people' ]][[Carly Agron|'throw rocks' ]][[MaryY Grace York|'at things that shine ♥...']] If you want I have screenshots. In fact you can keep everything. YEAH, YEAH! Except for me!! <33 Now I'm scared to go back in the chat! 16:35, March 25, 2012 (UTC) And now CXC is being rude to me. 20:58, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Katze, can you please upload the screenshots, and before you argue on this page, please try and sort this out civilly. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 11:53, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I checked the new files and found Muchele's screenshots of the chat. Nirenberge213 I was wondering if maybe we should remove Emily's admin status. It's not that I have a grudge against her, it's just that she doesn't go online as much and we never see her here. I could easily do that myself, but I want your opinion. So, should I? two worlds collide "You had your dreams, I have mine. You had your fears, I was fine."" 15:10, April 1, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 I say you do remove her not because you told me I could be the next admin.. Blah.. never mind because she's never on anymore. She's not that highly ranked on the leaderboard, and I do love her, but I don't think she's a good one at the moment, as she's never on. [[User:SunriseHorseForever|'So don't you worry your pretty little mind,' ]][[Message Wall:SunriseHorseForever|'people' ]][[Carly Agron|'throw rocks' ]][[Mary Grace York|'at things that shine ♥...']] Do it. Remove her, I don't hate her, but as you said, she's never on. She's not even on the leaderboard, and hasn't edited since February. If you do promote someone else, use someone that's high on the leaderboard, and is on here everyday, and edits a lot, stalks the character form, etc. In fact you can keep everything. YEAH, YEAH! Except for me!! <33 Agreed with Gracey and CxC. I don't hate her and she's awesome but, she doesn't go on anymore. Maybe I suggest waiting for a week before her removal of rights? It's just a suggestion. I wouldn't even give her a week if I'm being honest. She hasn't been here since February, and she's had plenty of time to come back on. I hate to sound rude, but it's just my input. [[User:SunriseHorseForever|'So don't you worry your pretty little mind,' ]][[Message Wall:SunriseHorseForever|'people' ]][[Carly Agron|'throw rocks' ]][[Mary Grace York|'at things that shine ♥...']] : I agree. Emily is an awesome user when she comes on, but she hasn’t been on in so long. (I really miss her!) Admins here have a pretty big responsibility considering the character forms need to be checked often, and there are so many characters’ pages here to monitor. It’s much easier for someone who is here on a daily and is proficient with all the coding to be an admin here. [[User:Cc71|'Cc71']] Reply here. 21:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) :: I brought up this topic yesterday on chat. There are users that are here, editing, roleplaying, helping out everyday, and while I understand she might lead a busy life, she's been away for at least a month, and this wiki is a very communication based wiki. It's hard to communicate with someone who's not on. It is absolutely nothing against Emily, herself, it is simply a fact, she is not here, and there are people more deserving of her rights. :: That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 12:38, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Cloverfield monster's OC Hey guys. I was wondering on whether we should claim Cloverfield monster's OC, Megatron. Don't you think it'd be peculiar to have a Transformer in Hollywood Arts? Tell me what you think so that we could leave him/her a message about it. two worlds collide "You had your dreams, I have mine. You had your fears, I was fine."" 09:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 I don't wanna sound mean or anything, but why have some users got magical powers, and now we're introducing a robot? I don't wanna sound really weird, but I actually take this thing kind of seriously, and it seems we're making it less and less like Hollywood Arts and more like, throw in whoever you can and see if people like them. Maybe you could have someone is obsessed with robots and always brings them to school, but an actual robot seems a bit far fetched. That wasn't flying! That was... falling with style. 12:42, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Mini. It seems very farfetched, and as I said on chat last night (we were roleplaying and Lisa Murlange tried to 'hypnotise' Liam into loving her), this is supposed to be set at Hollywood Arts in 2012. Not Hogwarts or Wiz-Tech. Perhaps a robot obsessed OC, but not an actual robot. -P I E R T O T U M - L O C O M O T O R 09:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) 19:07, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Min-Min and Meg. This is really taking it far,My characters Annabeth and Percy think that their mum (Annabeth) and dad (Percy) This just thought,not really and this is not 3012,is it. Maybe a robot obessed OC,not a real robot. 15:11,April 2,2012 (UTC) I agree with all of you. Not to be rude or anything but I expect that OC's/students in Hollywood Arts should be realistic and, of course human. Megan, Mini, and Usagi have a good idea, maybe Cloverfield's OC could be obsessed with robots, not an actual robot. I'll update the policies so this issue won't happen again. I agree too. The number of OCs here is already making it kind of overwhelming, and not really a Victorious roleplaying wiki, and this would really be pushing it in my opinion. I already sent Clover a message saying he/she should probably change it.[[User:Cc71|''' Cc71']] Reply here. 23:37, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree that we do not need someone creating a robot as a roleplay character. There are lots of roleplays on the internet that would allow Clover to create a robot character. Here, the roleplay is centered around normal human students without robots or magic or anything abnormal. Yes, magic is possible and I'd let it slide of the one character since she may just be wiccan/witch. Yes, witches exist. However, if her character is creating things from thin air or making people disappear, that is going beyond the limits. In the real world, you can only do small things - like creating a rash, healing a person - mainly yourself, and a few other super small things. [[User:InsaneBlueberry|'Liz the Blueberryღ']][[User_talk:InsaneBlueberry| '''you've shattered all my dreams...']] 00:01, April 3, 2012 (UTC) BlahBlah You're all suckish admins. I'm demoting you all. You and me, we made a deal to try and save him. Remember? Try and remember. 15:09, April 13, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Seriously Oreo? It was a joke. She removed the strikeout bit xP P I E R T O T U M - L O C O M O T O R 17:17, April 13, 2012 (UTC) even yourself? In fact you can keep everything. YEAH, YEAH! Except for me!! <33 Who removed the strikethrough? I bet it was Gracey. -_- She dared me to say that, but seriously, I'm NOT demoting anybody. You and me, we made a deal to try and save him. Remember? Try and remember. 06:36, April 14, 2012 (UTC)OneAndOnly0208 Lol Oreo when I'm reading that I was super shock xD KHU...Leave me an OWL 08:13, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Admin Stuff Well, uhm. I'm taking a break from all wikis (probably), approx. for a month. It'll probably start today, but I will not be online from April 23 (after I type this message)-25 due to some melancholy issues in my family right now. I still, though, would like to keep up my administrating status. I will barely have any internet; and the computer at my uncle's house works only every now and then before shutting down, and it has trouble loading big pages like wikis with extravagant or rich amount of coding. I will try to come on every now and then and comment on blogs though; possibly claim a character if I can load the forum page. Whatever you (Oreo, Pinky) decide to do- keep my admin status or remove it- I know it's for the best, even though I really do want to keep it. I like you all, and I will miss you. A thousand miles to my sea bed.. 'Found the place to rest my head... never let me go, never let me go.. ღ '23:31, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Aww...you're leaving? I'll miss you. But I do understand 'cause I used to have a very slow internet for a year. Nah, it's okay to keep your admin status, as long as you're coming back. I'm gonna miss Delena fangirling with you. xD Hope you come back after a short while!